


Ночью

by allayonel



Series: We're Here Because We're Here [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, M/M, post-1.07, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Ни один из них не может заснуть в эту ночь, и оба знают, почему.





	Ночью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645759) by [letsstartagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsstartagain/pseuds/letsstartagain). 



> Перевод на русский фика "Rest" letsstartagain.

Что-то разбудило Хью. Затуманенное сном сознание автоматически пыталось уловить отблески корабельной тревоги. Он приподнялся, встревоженный и смущенный, и замер, опершись на локти, не слыша ничего из того, что можно было бы ожидать: ни сирен, ни стука обуви бегущих по коридору людей, ни нарастающего гула включающихся щитов, готовящихся принять удары атакующих врагов.  
Светящаяся полоса времени на противоположной стене показывала две минуты третьего утра. Прошел только час после того, как он закончил подробное, глубокое обследование пугающе позеленевших младших офицеров гамма-смены. Только час, как он открыл двери их общей с Полом каюты, и обнаружил его сидящим за столом, недоступным для внешнего мира, корябающим усталой рукой нечитаемые каракули на своем падде.

Хью повернул голову. В темноте корабельной ночи можно было различить знакомый силуэт лежащего рядом с ним любимого человека. Хью осторожно опустился обратно на подушку, натянув одеяло на них обоих. Словно полузамерзшая пиявка, почуявшая теплую кровь, Пол мгновенно перекинул руку через его грудь, притягивая ближе к себе. Заставив себя не вздрогнуть, Хью подождал секунду, затем вытащил свою руку, оказавшуюся между ними, и мягко опустил ее на волосы Пола, пропустив пальцы сквозь беспорядочно рассыпавшиеся пряди.  
— ...прсти, — после долгого молчания приглушенно пробормотал Пол куда-то в простыни. — Не хотел тебя разбудить.  
— Ты и не разбудил, — откликнулся Хью.  
— Хорошо, — Пол уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, так что рука доктора осталась у него на загривке. — Не останавливайся.  
Хью мягко потянул его за волосы.  
— Оу, — пробормотал Пол.  
Хью подавил тихий смешок.  
— Засыпай, — прошептал он, пригладив волосы Пола обратно.  
Пол еще плотнее прижался к его боку. Хью чувствовал, как его ресницы щекочут кожу. Он расслабился, утопая в подушках, уставившись в бездонный потолок, тонущий в бесконечной темноте над ними. Тихое гудение двигателей убаюкивало, погружая в странное, туманное состояние между сном и явью, где он плавно скользил вдоль воображаемых волн вверх и вниз.  
Хью осознал, что Пол плачет, только расслышав, как тот тихо всхлипнул, вжимаясь лицом в матрас.  
— Пол? — встревоженно спросил он.  
— Черт,— хрипло выдавил Пол, все также уткнувшись ему в бок. — Ты должен был уже спать.  
Хью приподнялся на одном локте, осторожно сняв руку Пола со своей талии, чтобы можно было свободной рукой коснуться его щеки.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он.  
— Ничего, — откликнулся Пол. — Уже все прошло.  
— Пол, пожалуйста, перестань дышать в матрас. — Хью осторожно потянул Пола за плечо, заставляя повернуться и лечь на бок. — Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста?  
— А смысл? Все равно темно.  
— Компьютер, — сказал Хью, — свет на десять процентов.  
Теплый свет наполнил комнату. У Хью дрогнули губы в едва заметной улыбке при виде раздражения, промелькнувшего на лице Пола.  
— Эй, — Хью осторожно провел большим пальцем по бледным вздрагивающим ресницам, — эй, все в порядке.  
Пол закрыл глаза и снова уткнулся ему в грудь, да так и остался, тихо неровно выдыхая, сжимая в кулаке ткань пижамы Хью. Хью поцеловал его в волосы, чувствуя, как внутри кружится беспокойство, и принялся поглаживать Пола по спине.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Пол. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо ответил Хью. — Ты это знаешь.  
Пол крепче вцепился в ткань футболки, продолжая молча дрожать.  
— Пол, пожалуйста, — начал Хью, отодвигаясь, — поговори со мной.  
Пол покачал головой, не отпуская ткань.  
— Это неважно, — слабо сказал он, — ничего.  
— Пол, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Прости. Прости, я… — зашептал Пол. — Мне жаль, мне…  
— … Пол.  
Пол резко дернул головой назад, глядя Хью в глаза со смутным отчаянием.  
— Что бы ты стал делать, если бы я умер?  
— Что? — переспросил Хью, твердо удерживая его за плечо.  
— Если бы я умер, что бы ты стал делать?  
— Пол, почему ты…  
— … я видел, как ты умирал! — бросил Пол, наконец отпуская измочаленную футболку. — Снова, и снова, и снова, прямо передо мной, и не важно, что я делал… — Хью закрыл глаза. — … с как бы ни уговаривал тебя остаться здесь, в нашей каюте, и хотя бы раз в жизни просто сбежать и спрятаться! — Пол отвернулся, сотрясаясь от дрожи, скинул одеяло и с трудом поднялся на ноги. — И каждый чертов раз… — его голос сорвался, он отшатнулся, когда Хью сел. — Каждый раз, как ты умирал, это убивало меня. Это ломало меня. Здесь. — Он резко схватил ткань собственной пижамы на груди. — Даже когда я знал, что так оно и будет.  
Хью скинул одеяло и медленно встал.  
— Мы в эпицентре войны, Хью! — крикнул Пол и задохнулся в недоумевающем смехе. — Как мы тут оказались? Ты доктор, а я изучаю гребанные галактические грибы! Как… почему… — Он запустил пальцы в волосы. — Солдаты умирают на войне, Хью. Солдаты. Люди, которые знали, на что идут. Не мы. Нет, не мы. Не Страал. Не… — он задохнулся, — не ты.  
Пол резко отвернулся, руки безвольно упали вдоль боков, голова опустилась.  
Хью осторожно подошел к нему, взял за плечи и притянул его спину к своей груди.  
— Мне так жаль, — тихо сказал он. Пол молча прижал его руки к себе. По его лицу медленно катились слезы.  
— Ты был прав, — прошептал Пол. — Я не должен был на это соглашаться. Я не должен быть здесь. Мы не должны тут быть.  
Хью промолчал, обнимая Пола и слегка раскачивая из стороны в сторону. Его дыхание было ровным и тихим. Когда сердцебиение Пола под его руками стало успокаиваться, он заговорил.  
— Я не уверен, — сказал он. — Вообще-то, я думаю, что твои грибы — это охренительно круто.  
У Пола вырвался задушенный смешок, он повернулся к Хью с недоверием на лице.  
— Для такого раздражающего и самодовольного типа, — прошептал Хью, касаясь его лба своим, — ты иногда можешь быть таким милым, знаешь?  
— Хью…  
— Пол, я знал, на что подписывался, вступая в Звездный флот, — твердо сказал Хью. — Ради этого я и записался. Ты это знаешь.  
Глаза Пола блестели в тусклом свете.  
— Я так тебя люблю… — сказал Хью. — И сделал бы что угодно, чтобы тебе не было больно. И когда у меня не получается… — он смахнул слезы, оставившие две дорожки на щеках. — Прости меня.  
— Перестань, — пробормотал Пол, отодвигаясь и громко всхлипнув. — За что ты извиняешься?  
— А ты за что?  
Пол отвел взгляд. Он словно стал меньше ростом и казался усталым.  
— Я не… — он сглотнул и начал снова. — Я не знаю, почему я так расстроен из-за этого.  
— Это было, — тихо признал Хью. — Для тебя это было реальностью. Но это закончилось. — Он коснулся губ Пола нежным поцелуем. — Все закончилось.  
Пол ничего не ответил, только наклонился вперед, положив подбородок на его плечо. Хью глубоко и тяжело вздохнул, обнимая его обеими руками, словно укрывая.  
— Все прошло, — прошептал он. — Все закончилось.  
__________________________________________

В приглушенном свете каюты Хью следил, как он дышит. Следил, как медленно опадает и поднимается грудная клетка под его ладонью. В горле что-то сжалось, какой-то безымянный страх за этого испуганного, хрупкого человека, который непонятным образом пролез в его сердце полжизни назад. Хью закрыл глаза и снова поцеловал волосы Пола, глубоко вдыхая, так, что, казалось, разорвутся легкие.


End file.
